Stickmen
Stickmen (singular:stickman) are the main species in Zeruel82mk2's The Cliff and The Stickworld. ''They are human like beings who are often peaceful or violent or magical. An average stickmen has a power level of one or depending on how weak or strong they are, it is sometimes below or above. Stickmen souls are used to resurrect The One in ''The Cliff. ''This is because they kill each other, or they commit suicide by jumping off the cliffs to their apparent deaths. The Beginning In the beginning, The Creator created the stickworld and everything inside it including the stickmen and serpents. An ancient demon called The One awoke and destroyed it. The Creator tried to stop the demon, but since the demon was not one of his creations, there was nothing within his power that he could do to stop it. As a result, he was forced into destroying the rest of the stickworld. Since the demon fed on demise and destruction it lost its powers and went away . The Creator started from scratch and created a massive stickworld for everyone and everything. He knew that the demon will return someday and complete it's goal, so he granted one stickman magical powers and called him "The Overseer" The Overseer went mad because the powers changed him. If it had not been for The Creator, The First Overseer would have destroyed everything. As a result, the survivors took their revenge and imprisoned The First Overseer in a tombstone. Later, Gabriel breaks apart the tombstone, unleashing The First Overseer. The stickworld would have been destroyed had The First Overseer not been imprisoned again by Overseer Lolph Dundgren. Types of stickmen from The Cliff Retarded stickman: One of the most brainless and stupidest stickmen known to existence. Stickman: He is just a plain and regular stickman. He is either brave or stupid enough to face any danger. Smart stickman: This one is one of the ''smartest stickmen known to existence. He is the only one that is smart enough to turn around and leave the scene. Fast stickman: He is a fast stickman. Too fast for his own good. Skilled stickman: This is a stickman who actually has some skills. Retarded stickman with a portable teleporter: He is a stupid stickman with a teleporter that is portable. He most likely does not use it properly. Stickman with a portable teleporter: A smart stickman who uses the portable teleporter wisely. Stickman with proximity mines: Has a heavy backpack full of proximity mines which he can plant on any type of surface. He planted one on his head by accident and died when it exploded. Stickman with swords: This stickman, despite having two swords is not that powerful. Skilled stickman with swords: This one is quicker with swords and uses movements that are a lot faster compared to that of a regular stickman with swords. Stickman with gun: He is good at aiming, though he never runs out of ammunition for some strange and unknown reason. Skilled stickman with guns: This one is particularly dangerous. He can challenge almost all of the stickmen that he ever faces and even the weaker magicians. Stickman with a stupidly large gun: He is armed with a very powerful and very heavy gun. Stickman with laser gun: He has a laser gun. Pretty cool, right?! Magicians: People who can use magic. Retarded stickman with bazooka: A very dangerous stickman who is even considered dangerous to HIMSELF. He has been known to commit suicide byu constantly blowing himself up. Stickman with bazooka: He is a particularly dangerous stickman. Types of stickmen from The Stickworld Stickman with grappling hook: A stickman armed with a grappling gun. He can use this to get closer to places. Died when accidently grappled a rock onto himself. Stickman: A regular stickman Magicians:People who can use magic Skilled fast stickman: Fast stickman who can control his speed. Stickman with gun:As the name suggests, he is a stickman armed with a gun. He never leaves his bed without his trusty companion (the gun). Old codger with walker: An old man Stickman with big gun: Similar to the stickman with stupidly large gun, though the gun that this stickman uses is not heavy. Stickman with jetpack: A stickman with a jetpack. On his first test, he rocketed up into the heavens Fast stickman: A stickman that's well...fast. Just fast. Stickman with low frame rate (10fps(frames per second)): A stickman with a low frame rate. Stickman with improved jetpack: A stickman with an improved jetpack. On the first test, it detached flew away with him on front. Stickman with VERY low frame rate (5fps(frames per second)): A stickman with a very low frame rate. Sick stickman: A stickman that caught the flu. Someone offered to help him, but he sneezed them off a cliff. Stickman with a real voice: A stickman who has a real voice: His only quote is "Okay!. Let's DO THIS!!!" before he ran off a cliff by mistake. Proud stickman: A stickman who is always proud of himself. Often TOO proud to cancel his cool pose. Semi-fast stickman: A stickman that is not that fast compared to a skilled fast stickman or a fast stickman. Gallery bleh.PNG|Stickman hickdead.PNG|Retarded stickman, stickman, and smart stickman my soul.PNG|Fast stickman and Skilled stickman is painted like.PNG|Retarded stickman with portable teleporter and stickman with portable teleporter the wings of butterflies.PNG|Stickman with proximity mines and the Stickbot Fairy tales of yester day wil grow.PNG|Stickman with swords and Skilled stickman with swords but never die.PNG|Stickman with guns and Skilled stickman with guns my friends.PNG|Retarded stickman with bazooka and Stickman with bazooka majishinz.PNG|Magicians swgh.PNG|Stickman with grappling hook ih.PNG|Skilled fast stickman iob.PNG|Stickman with gun mudderfukker.PNG|Old codger with a walker rcvftnh.PNG|Stickman with a big gun jeptack.PNG|Stickman with a jetpack bibibibibibibibi.PNG|Fast stickman gygygyg.PNG|Stickman with low frame rate of 10 frames per second boy.PNG|Stickman with an improved jetpack seseseseses.PNG|Stickman with a very low frame rate of 5 frames per second suckass.PNG|A sick Stickman xreftrchubntrchbyvgbhythub.PNG|A stickman with a real voice wiki.PNG|Proud stickman and Stickman with a gun ikiw.PNG|Semi-fast stickman